Como mi espíritu descubrió el amor verdadero
by c2stingray
Summary: Antes de nada debo agradecer la aportación de Fridda y Rosie-Lun, sin sus consejos, aportaciones y revisiones esta historia no hubiera sido la misma. Dicho esto, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, milady Katzempire. Espero que te guste este regalo.


Quién me hubiera dicho hace algunos años que acabaría así.

En retrospectiva, cuando era joven y estaba aún en la academia ya tenia curiosidad por la humanidad. Esa nueva raza de seres recién incorporada a la comunidad galáctica, con cierta pasión por la guerra a la par que nosotros.

Mi padre, que era un oficial de alto rango en Seg-C, poco después de concluir mi instrucción me ofreció un puesto que yo al principio, ignorante, acepté. Los humanos iban y venían, embajador tras embajador, exigiendo condiciones que otras razas, aún llevando más tiempo, todavía no habían conseguido. Me hizo plantearme la utilidad de esas extrañas y blandas criaturas. En algunos aspectos coincidían con mis propias creencias sobre la cadena de mando, por las cuales tuve muchas discusiones con mi padre.

Entonces, poco después del ataque a la colonia de Eden Prime, mientras investigaba inútilmente a Saren la vi por primera vez. Shepard. La humana que había resistido durante semanas el embiste de los esclavistas batarianos en Elysium, famosa no solo en la Alianza sino en toda la galaxia por tal hazaña.

Al menos eso dicen las noticias de Extranet. El hecho real es que ella en las pocas veces que se dejó ver en una entrevista, decía que si no hubiera sido por sus amigos no habría resistido. Que sin su ayuda no lo habría conseguido. Pero la Alianza humana, siempre aprovechando la ocasión de una figura, la ensalzó solo a ella.

Ya fuera por los Espíritus, o por pura casualidad, coincidimos de nuevo mientras seguía una pista sobre Saren por mi cuenta. Salvamos por poco a la doctora Michel, mientras unos matones mandados por Puño la amenazaban. Poco después ayudamos a una quariana y conseguimos por fin las pruebas que necesitábamos contra Saren. Y entonces, el Consejo concedió el rango de Espectro a Shepard.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que me aceptara con tanta facilidad en su grupo, dada la reputación de la humanidad por rechazar cualquier tipo de ayuda proveniente de otras razas. Desde el principio, me trató con amabilidad y compañerismo. Yo, absorto en mis propios pensamientos y calibraciones apenas me percataba del afecto que ella me profesaba. Incluso, a pesar de su merecido rango, me dio una valiosa lección al ayudarme a acabar con un viejo conocido.

Siempre me pregunté, por qué con la gran habilidad que ella ya tenia en la electrónica, me llevaba siempre en el pelotón. Fuera cual fuera la misión me escogía a mí. En cada una de las salidas me solicitaba amablemente que la acompañara. Yo supuse que era por mi habilidad con los rifles, hecho que demostraba continuamente abatiendo enemigos desde bien lejos.

Yo indagué en extranet por pura curiosidad. Pero cuando íbamos de camino a Virmire, ya con una amistad consolidada, se confesó ante mí. Por aquél entonces no me quedó claro por qué conmigo. Me dijo que perdió a toda su familia en Mindoir, pero la mayor sorpresa me la llevé cuando me reveló que también perdió al que consideraba su primer amor, un joven turiano como yo, llamado Krek.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, el combate contra Saren, la explosión en Virmire, el Consejo y la Alianza impidiendo a Shepard ir a Ilos. Me acerqué a ella que me miró con aquellos ojos verde claro, mientras se recogía su largo cabello del cual no me había percatado hasta ese momento.

—No te rindas Shepard —le dije mientras me miraba y sonreía, pues me había pedido en repetidas ocasiones que le llamara por su nombre . —Aún podemos detener a Saren.

Y eso hizo. No se rindió. Junto al Capitán Anderson comenzamos un alocado plan, que finalizaba con el robo de la Normandía saliendo a toda prisa de la Ciudadela de camino a Ilos. Estaba en su camarote cuando aún quedaban unas horas para llegar. Para relajar la situación y su preocupación que quedaba reflejada en su rostro, comencé a hablarle de mi familia. En pocos minutos su semblante cambió a uno mas feliz e hizo lo mismo. Sé con certeza que omitió los recuerdos dolorosos, y mantuvo esa sonrisa y afabilidad todo el rato.

Poco después y tras los acontecimientos que resultaron en la destrucción del Soberano mandaron de patrulla a la Normandía y en aquél momento nadie esperaba lo que ocurrió. Una extraña nave sin identificar nos atacó, y quedándose la comandante en la nave para rescatar a Joker, me despedí mientras algo en mi interior me decía que me quedara con ella. Vimos desde las cápsulas de salvamento como los restos de la cabina de la nave eran destruidos, y con ellos Shepard.

… … … … … … … …

No sabía qué me ocurría, durante varias semanas estuve vagando por la Ciudadela, me reincorporé a Seg-C, pero era como si me faltara algo. Sin duda aquella mujer me había llegado más profundo de lo que fui capaz de ver al principio. Añoraba su amistad y las largas charlas que teníamos. Aquellos pequeños ojos verdes que me miraban como no me había mirado nunca nadie. Demasiado tarde comprendí que ella se sentía atraída por mi. Me era difícil continuar sin su compañía.

Me sentía perdido y entre mi pena y las constantes peleas con mi padre sobre los protocolos de Seg-C, llegó un momento en que no pude más. Me marché enfurecido tras la ultima discusión. Vagué hasta llegar a Omega. Era el lugar perfecto. Sin leyes, pero también sin normas que me obstruyeran mis ansias por impartir justicia. La misma que Shepard defendía, pero con algo más de rudeza.

No lo podía creer. Llevaba ya varios meses medio acorralado por las fuerzas de aquellas tres bandas en Omega, cuando por el visor de mi rifle vi su rostro. Durante un instante pensé que me habían abatido y aquello era una visión tras mi muerte. Pero entonces ella y los que la acompañaban comenzaron a disparar a los mercenarios.

Su sorpresa fue igual que la mía gritando mi nombre al verme. Entonces me miró de nuevo con aquellos verdes ojos, brillaban de una manera especial y pude verlos con suma claridad. Una vez en la nueva Normandía, y estando a solas discutimos. Con todo lo que vimos sobre esta organización, me costaba creer que se uniera a ellos. La discusión comenzó a subir de tono, y ella al darse cuenta me pidió que nos calmáramos. Suspiró profundamente, y relajada se sinceró.

Ella tampoco estaba convencida de trabajar con Cerberus, pues los odiaba con toda su alma. Por su culpa perdió a amigos y jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero la Alianza la había dejado de lado así como el Consejo de la Ciudadela. No confiaba en ellos, estaba segura que no tardarían en traicionarla, pero por el momento si era su única salida para salvar a los humanos secuestrados, por ellos lo haría.

Reclutamos a un variopinto grupo. Ella ya sospechaba que algo no iba bien, cuando al principio le dieron los informes. La inclusión de varios alienígenas en una organización que era pro humana, la hizo sospechar mucho. Estaba segura que aquello era una fachada para no ver el verdadero propósito de la misión.

Nuestras conversaciones prosiguieron poco después de ayudarme con Sidonis. Yo estaba abatido y resentido. No estaba convencido de que Elissa me impidiera dejar vivo a aquél traidor. Hiciera lo que hiciera no podría pagar por las vidas de mis hombres. Alguien llamó a la compuerta, y ella me solicitó entrar. No quería escucharla, no ahora. Pero algo me empujó.

—¿Garrus? ¿Estás bien?

Su voz sonaba de nuevo afable, pasara lo que pasara solía usar ese suave tono de voz, pero en esta ocasión se dejaba entrever su preocupación por mí.

—Elissa, debiste dejar que lo matara.

Su semblante cambió, me sujetó del hombro y comenzó a morderse el labio, a mirarme con ternura y compasión. Comprendí lo que me decía sin palabras.

—Ya tienes muchas cargas en tu corazón. Te lo digo como experta que no debes cargar más de lo que puedas soportar.

Su voz, su mirada y su actitud reflejaba algo más que pura amistad. Ya estaba claro. Aquella increíble mujer se sentía atraída por mí.

—Elissa ¿desde cuando...? —Ella comprendió de inmediato la pregunta y no me dejó acabarla.

—Desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez en la Ciudadela.

Su respuesta fue totalmente sincera. Me miraba con aquellos orbes verde claro como si fuera capaz de ver a través de mí y me sondeara.

—¿Por qué crees que te llevaba siempre en mi equipo?

Esa pregunta contestaba todas las dudas que tenia por aquél entonces, pero mi total inexperiencia en el cortejo humano no me permitió verlo. Yo la consideraba una buena amiga, quizás algo más que una simple amiga. Era mi comandante pero me escuchaba, me ayudó siempre que pudo. Me aconsejaba, y ahora entendí su progresivo acercamiento. Mirando en mi interior yo también sentía algo, pero me dejé llevar por el protocolo del cual solía renegar y apenas me percaté de ello.

Vestida con aquél curioso atuendo me dio un primer abrazo, el más tierno que me habían dado jamás. Ni siquiera mi madre cuando aún vivía me había abrazado de esa manera. Entonces, tras una conversación subida de tono, ella me confesó de nuevo que le encantaría probar mi alcance y su flexibilidad. Yo intenté razonar con ella, dada la clara diferencia física pero no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

Mientras las misiones se sucedían de camino al final, ambos, sin que el otro lo supiera, indagamos, lo cual incluyó consejos por parte de Mordin. A los dos nos preocupaban las consecuencias, y aún más las secuelas. En la última conversación antes del acto, nos dimos cuenta de que ambos habíamos acudido al doctor Solus con las mismas dudas, y durante un buen rato reímos. Entonces advertí su risa, su voz, su elegante cuerpo, sus conocimientos, sus extraños atuendos...

Su ropa. Nunca se puso ropa elegante, decía que era una tontería. De hecho antes de marchar con Kasumi a Bekenstein me fijé en su sonrojo e incomodidad. Sin duda se veía muy extraña y no pude evitar seguirla cuando regresaron y ver como marchó de inmediato a su camarote en donde se desvistió con rapidez y se puso su habitual mono de trabajo, resoplando aliviada.

Curiosamente era algo que sí me gustaba de ella. Casi nunca llevaba el uniforme puesto, siempre con aquél mono verde claro en contraste con sus ojos, trasteando en los sistemas de la Normandía. Varias veces me dijo con aquella sonrisa habitual en ella, que a veces si quieres saber como funciona algo lo tienes que romper. Y en más de una ocasión recibió broncas por parte del ingeniero Adams por eso mismo.

Tardé en darme cuenta y aún más en reconocerlo, pero éramos almas gemelas. Puede que naciéramos en planetas distintos, fuéramos biológicamente incompatibles, pero pensábamos igual en muchas cosas. Era mi comandante, pero era algo más. Era parte de mi espíritu. Junto a ella me sentía completo. Feliz.

Cuando por fin llegamos a lo propuesto desnudos uno frente al otro, me confesó que no había hecho esto con nadie. Que era su primera vez, ya que nadie hasta ahora había sido merecedor de tal privilegio. Yo le acaricié su cabello y le prometí que seria lo más delicado posible, si era demasiado brusco o directo pararía, pues no deseaba hacerle daño.

Una vez comenzamos fue... ahora no sabría cómo decirlo. En su momento fue lo mejor que había vivido en toda mi vida, ninguna de mi pasado había sido tan... profunda, no tuvieron tanto sentimiento, fue un momento intenso de pura pasión entre los dos.

Poco después, tuvo una misión en solitario. Era un favor para el Almirante Hackett. Cuando llegó a toda prisa, el resto de la tripulación apenas sabia nada. Yo subí a su camarote, había tenido una conversación con el almirante, si volvíamos con vida se entregaría asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos por aquella misión.

Me llevé una sorpresa inesperada, me abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez temblorosa y llorando abundantemente. Había sesgado la vida de miles de batarianos, y a pesar de su pasado, sentía un profundo pesar por no haberlos podido avisar a tiempo, me confesó que en ese momento no deseaba vivir, que se sentía desgraciada e inútil, que lo único que le ayudaba a continuar era...

Mi compañía, el calor que yo le daba, que la escuchara. Me declaró con aquellos ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas mirando mi rostro fijamente, que yo era su fuerza. Pero no era verdad. Me separé un poco de ella, y le dije que hiciera memoria.

—Yo no estaba cuando murieron tus padres, y resististe. Yo no estaba cuando murieron tus amigos, y resististe. Yo no estaba en Elysium, y resististe.

Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y me besó, agradecida. Yo la sujeté, ella me abrazó con pasión y nos dedicamos una gran noche. Una noche en la que probamos de diversas maneras mi alcance y su flexibilidad. Una noche en la que nos amamos como solo dos personas tan cercanas podían hacer. Yo la hice mía, y le susurré al oído lo mucho que la amaba. Ella me susurró que era suya, y de nadie más. Su corazón me pertenecía y nada ni nadie conseguiría separar lo que teníamos.

La misión suicida. Tal y como ella sospechaba desde el principio, el Hombre Ilusorio solo quería la tecnología de los recolectores. Por mucho que intentó convencerla no pudo, y finalmente destruimos la base. Escapamos por los pelos y nos costó bastante volver, pero lo hicimos.

Tal y como prometió, entregó la nave y a sí misma a la Alianza. La degradaron y apenas pudimos despedirnos. La tripulación se separó tal y como cuando destruyeron la Normandía original. Yo volví a Seg-C, tenía que contarle a mi padre sobre la inminente invasión. Para mi sorpresa, lo conseguí convencer, y me nombraron jefe de un pequeño pelotón para prepararnos.

… … … … … … … …

Al contrario de lo ocurrido cuando se declaró su muerte, a pesar de saber que se encontraba lejos, me sentía unido a ella. En el pasado, las mujeres que conocí a lo largo de mi vida me robaron una parte de mi espíritu y corazón, para no recuperarlo nunca. Pero Elissa compartió conmigo su ya de por sí sensible y magullado corazón. Me dio un pedazo de su propio espíritu y un pedazo de su propio corazón. Y yo sentía que hice lo mismo por ella. El hecho de que nos encontráramos a miles de años luz de distancia era indiferente. Podíamos sentirnos el uno al otro.

Sus claros ojos verdes me acompañaban en mis sueños, su largo cabello marrón oscuro, finalizando en la coleta en que lo recogía siempre ondeando a su paso cuando corría, su mente siempre embutida en trastos o en los sistemas de la Normandía, su inestimable ayuda cuando se me ocurría alguna mejora técnica, las noches que compartimos. Cada recuerdo me acercaba a ella, a su olor embriagador, al brillo en su mirada, a la suavidad de su pelo.

La invasión. La Tierra fue el primer mundo atacado por los segadores, al escuchar la noticia temí por mi Elissa, aunque sabía de sobra que tenía recursos para sobrevivir. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi la Normandia, sobrevolar las cercanías de Menae, ya con los suaves colores de la Alianza. No tardé en encontrarme con ella. El protocolo y la situación demandaba otra cosa, pero no pudimos evitar alzar las manos y darnos un profundo abrazo.

Con el Primarca Fedorian muerto, rescatamos al general Victus, que era el siguiente en la cadena de mando. Las asari y los salarianos estaban en completo desacuerdo, curar la genofagia no podía traer nada bueno. Pero Elissa conocía a Wrex y yo también. Su pensamiento difería mucho del resto de su raza, y confiábamos en él.

El ataque de la Ciudadela por parte de Cerberus fue inesperado, sin la ayuda del embajador Udina, no hubiera sido posible o al menos más difícil. Con el consejo de nuevo a salvo partimos a Thessia, en busca de una reliquia, que resultó ser una baliza proteana, oculta a la opinión pública durante miles de años.

Tras la dura misión de Thessia Elissa estaba desolada, no pudo conseguir los datos que hubieran terminado con aquella maldita guerra. Al no responder al comunicador para la reunión de la cámara de guerra, subí a su camarote y aún con la compuerta cerrada la escuché llorar y maldecirse a sí misma, por haber ayudado en el pasado a ese cerdo.

La ayudé, le dí un suave pero profundo abrazo. La consolé, y le dije que no debía dejar que aquello la venciera. Aún estábamos vivos, por lo que teníamos otra oportunidad de joder a Cerberus. Y gracias a la pericia de la especialista Traynor tuvimos la ocasión.

Lo disfrutó, la destrucción completa de Cerberus. Me confesó que se sentía aliviada casi de igual forma que en Elysium. Llegamos a la Tierra, para el asalto final y allí tuve que hacer lo más duro de mi dilatada vida de experiencias, separarme de ella, pues estaba herido, mientras la veía correr en dirección al conducto, que le permitiría asaltar la Ciudadela.

No sabíamos que había ocurrido exactamente, pero el Crisol junto al Catalizador, abrieron fuego y los segadores en toda la galaxia quedaron desactivados.

… … … … … … … …

Mi corazón me movía. No importaba que llevara días sin comer o beber. Mi espíritu me decía que ella seguía viva, que necesitaba mi ayuda. Toda la tripulación me ayudó en lo que parecía una empresa imposible. Pero como negarse, cuando ella dio su vida por nosotros. Cuando por fin dimos con un rastro de su cuerpo, me dejaron el espacio suficiente para sujetarla, estaba débil, magullada y herida. Pero viva.

Ahora estoy junto a su cama, mientras la observo dormida rodeada de los aparatos torpemente reparados esperando que despierte, haciendo balance de todas mis experiencias. Llevo aquí días, pues deseo que lo primero que vea cuando abra esos preciosos ojos verdes, sea mi rostro preocupado, que sepa de inmediato que siempre he estado junto a ella, que no la he abandonado.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos. Creo que sin ella mi vida hubiera sido vacía, sin sentido. Hasta que la conocí, deambulaba torpemente sin rumbo. Ella es el aire que respiro, su esencia me mantiene con vida.

Mi Elissa. Mi amiga. Mi corazón. Mi espíritu. Mi amada.


End file.
